


Chick Flick

by dauntlessinpanem



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy, chickflick!verse, girl!Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dauntlessinpanem/pseuds/dauntlessinpanem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending weeks in the bunker just hanging out with Sam, Dean wakes up one morning to find his life is spiraling into a chick flick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chick Flick

**Author's Note:**

> This spawned from a conversation with a good friend of mine. She is also my beta & I don't know what i'd do without her since she fixes my terrible grammar. :D 
> 
> Feel free to leave comments :D I adore those.

Dean woke up in his bedroom to a press on his bladder that he couldn't ignore anymore. He looked at the clock and groaned, 5:30. It was way to early to be up, but he figured if he could just keep his eyes closed on his way to the bathroom, he wouldn't have any problems going back to sleep. He sat up and felt around for his robe and slipped it on. He made his way down the hallway in the bunker to the bathroom, not bothered with turning on the light. He stands in front of the toilet and reaches into his boxers to pull out his - eyes flew open and he shoved his boxers down. He frantically felt around to find out where his missing parts were and found nothing but girl parts in it's place. He cursed loudly, but the voice that came out of his mouth was not his, well it was, but it was much softer. He made his way to the mirror and flipped the light on, throwing his robe from his body to find a small female frame in it's place. He ran his fingers through his now shoulder length hair and cursed again.  
"Son of a bitch, why do I have Sam's hair?"  
His eyes widened and he took in the rest of his reflection, the same green eyes he's always had still rested in the sockets, but his face was definitely feminine. His hands found their way down his face, first his eyes, then his nose, and finally his lips. He was pissed, but pleased that whoever decided to make him a girl, at least made him a hot one. He looked down at his chest to find a pretty magnificent pair of breasts. He grinned.  
"Fuck yeah," he said, "C cup, this is awesome."  
He cupped them gently and laughed. He knew he shouldn't be this happy, but it was kind of awesome. He stood in front of the mirror laughing and checking out every inch of his new body. A light bulb went off in his head after his initial surprise that he should test it out. This was the same moment that Sam chose to walk into the bathroom. Dean froze and looked at Sam who was also frozen mid yawn.  
***  
Sam stood gaping at the girl that was in his bathroom. He wracked his brain, why was there a girl in here?  
"Uh... i'm...sorry?" he said and tried to focus on the girls face, but he quickly glanced down her tiny frame. He noticed the girl stifen and a deep blush crept up her neck and into her cheeks.  
The girl ushered him out and slammed the door. Sam walked down the hallway to Dean's room to find no one there. Huh, he thought. He guessed Dean was already downstairs. He made his way down the stairs and looked around the main level for any sign of his brother, but he was nowhere to be found. Sam grew increasingly irritated. He found a bottle of holy water and a silver knife and waited patiently by the stairs for the girl to come down. He remembered that Dean was home all night. So how did this girl get here? Sam saw as she crept quietly down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, Sam grabbed her and threw her against the wall.  
"What are you doing?" she cried in surprise, "Dammit Sam, it's me."  
"Dean?" he questioned and shook the bottle of holy water in her face, "You can't be, what the hell did you do with my brother?"  
"I'm telling you, it's me," she said. She ran a hand down her face to wipe the water from it. She looked up at Sam and grabbed the hand that held the knife. Carefully she led Sam's hand to her upper arm and together they dragged a small cut across her arm.  
"Not a shifter," Sam said looking at her. He felt helpless and confused.  
"I know Sammy, it's me. Sammy look at me, I swear."  
Sam glanced down at her and studied her face, he saw Dean's green eyes and everything else looked like a feminine version of his brother, but he needed a second opinion. He backed away slowly and opened his mouth "Cas? Cas are you there, it's..uh.. it's me Sam. There's something wrong with uh.. De-."  
Sam felt a gust of air behind him and he turned around to find Castiel standing there.  
"Is that really him Cas? Could it be? What the hell is going on?" Sam begged and threw his hands up. This was too much to deal with before 7am.  
***  
Cas looked at the small girl standing against the wall. He cocked his head in confusion as he stepped toward her. The first thing he noticed was her plump lips, they seemed out of place on this small person but they were unmistakably Dean's. He leaned more into her personal space and she looked up at him regarding him carefully. Her eyes were wide and unblinking. Cas absentmindedly darted his tongue out to wet his lips. Those eyes in that face couldn't have been anyone else's. He studied the freckles on her cheeks, the same ones he took time placing back onto Dean's face. He broke the gaze with the girl to look down the rest of her, the too big bathrobe fell from her shoulder and he saw a peek of the hand print on her shoulder. It was the same one he had burned onto Dean's soul as he dragged it from hell to put him back together again. To be sure, he placed his hand over it. It fit perfectly. He noticed the way the girl's eyes fluttered shut.  
"Dean?" Cas asked gruffly and the girl opened her eyes again.  
"Yeah Cas," she said quietly, "it's me, it's Dean. That's what I've been trying to say this whole time."  
Sam clears his throat and Cas and Dean both turn their attention toward Sam.  
"Well?" Sam asked impatiently.  
"It's him Sam. I don't know how or why, but it's him."  
Dean nodded emphatically.  
Cas watched as understanding washed over Sam's face and he went pale.  
"Are you alright Sam?" Cas asked, he took a step forward and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME I CHECKED OUT MY OWN BROTHER?"  
Dean chuckled from behind them, "Looks that way Sammy boy. Check it out though, I have boobs. Isn't that awesome?"  
"Oh god, Dean. Please stop," Sam said as he went to walk up the stairs. Cas heard him mumble something about bleaching his eyeballs and then ripping them out. He turned to face Dean and shook his head when he took in the small form Dean was trapped in for the second time.  
"I need to go."  
"Why don't you stay for breakfast?" Dean asked. "Maybe since i'm a chick now my cooking skills leveled up."  
Then he added with a wink, "Not that they weren't already impressive."  
"I'm sorry Dean, I must go. I need to find out who did this and why."  
Then he was gone.  
***  
Dean stood alone by the stairs and decided then and there he would make the best of this and set off toward the kitchen. He was starved. What he could do was make breakfast. So he gathered pans and got some bacon into a pan. While it was sizzling he made a pot of coffee. While he scrambled eggs, he let his mind wander. Why would someone turn him into a chick? They haven't been on a hunt in a couple of weeks. Mostly they spent their time here at the bunker. He went through a list of things he had done since they've been here. They shopped for groceries, the movies one night, and out to dinner. Every other night has been a cooked dinner and a Dr. Sexy marathon on Netflix. He shrugged. There was nothing. He was lost in thought when Sam approached him in the kitchen.  
"Hey," Sam said. Dean snapped out of this head and greeted Sam in return.  
"Breakfast?" Dean asked while he waved a pan of eggs in Sam's direction.  
Sam nodded.  
"You do realize this is weird as hell right?"  
It was Dean's turn to nod. "Yeah I know, but what can ya do?"  
"Research for starters. We haven't even been on a hunt in weeks. How would someone do this, why?"  
Dean shrugged, "I don't know Sammy. All I know is I went to bed with a dick and woke up this morning with..." His voice was barely a whisper, "lady business."  
Sam rolled his eyes and huffed a laugh.  
"You mean to tell me that you, Dean Winchester, king of chasing tail, can't say the word vagina?"  
"It's lady business," Dean snapped.  
"Okay Dean, but if you plan on going out in public at any point you might want to get some clothes that will actually fit your.." he gestured up and down Dean, "lady business."


End file.
